Power Outage
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Robin and Luffy switch powers while on an adventure. Oneshot for Amethyst Turtle.


Power Outage

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Amethyst Turtle so enjoy! Please R&R.

Robin examined the odd Poneglyph before her, head cocked as she tried once again to make out what it said. The archeologist was currently standing before what she assumed was some kind of tomb entrance. The crew had landed on a relatively unknown island and so they had set out to explore it, Franky and Chopper staying behind to guard the ship.

"Beware ye who seek-" but the woman was cut off from reading more of the glyph by Luffy's exuberant yell as he burst from the nearby copse of trees, hurtling at Robin.

"ROBIN! What's that?!"

"I don't know Captain-san." Luffy touched her shoulder then and used another hand to poke the glyph.

"Open Sesame!"

"I don't think that will work-" but suddenly the glyph started to glow.

"Yosh, I knew Usopp wasn't lying when he told me to always use that on old musty junk!" Luffy proclaimed before being struck by the odd whitish glow emanating from the glyph. Robin was enveloped as well. The two nakama swiftly lost consciousness and sunk to the ground and that was how Usopp and Sanji found them several minutes later.

Of course Usopp had to carry Luffy back to the ship while the cook made sure Robin was carried safely as he led the way.

* * *

Robin opened her eyes and groaned a little.

"Robin, be careful now. You've been sleeping for a whole day," Chopper's voice said as he came into view. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, just a little lethargic. Where's Captain-san?"

The reindeer scratched the back of his head at that.

"Um...he's up but..."

Luffy then crashed into the room, laughing his head off.

"Hey Robin, watch this!" Arms then sprouted from above Luffy's ears and he slouched down. "Chopper."

Robin lost her normal composure at that and allowed her mouth to hang open for several moments.

"It looks like Luffy has your powers now and I wouldn't be surprised if you have his."

Robin reached out an arm and imagined it getting longer, the limb suddenly shooting out like an arrow, extending until it hung out the door. It was then that Robin noticed how odd her body felt.

"Fascinating..." she said softly, her surprise forgotten.

A loud gurgle broke the relative silence a moment later, the source being Robin's stomach. Sporting the faintest of blushes, she looked at Chopper.

"Could I get something to-" but Sanji was already there, a plate of salmon and rice in his hands.

Chopper and Luffy's eyes bulged at the cook's speed.

"SUGOI!"

"A woman mustn't go hungry," was all the cook said in reply.

* * *

Two hours later a dozen empty dishes lay scattered across the deck, Robin having moved out there to eat. At first she thought she would be sated with the salmon and rice but her hunger was not appeased by that alone.

"It must be Luffy's-I mean your- body," Chopper said to the stuffed Robin, now looking like Luffy did after a feast.

"You're still gorgeous Robin-schwan!" Sanji proclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"Captain-san, how do you lose weight so quickly?" Luffy cocked his head at Robin's question for several moments.

"Eh, just run around a bit, you'll slim back down." Nodding at this, Robin got to her feet.

"Would you mind running through your abilities with me, Captain-san? Who knows how long we'll stay like this and it would certainly be beneficial to the both of us if we knew how to fully utilize our powers."

Luffy's smile widened.

"Sure!" And although Luffy had lost his stretchiness and his appetite, his new abilities seemed fun.

"Don't strain yourselves, we don't know how much your bodies have adapted to this situation yet," Chopper warned.

Robin nodded at this as she and Luffy left to a larger area of the deck to practice.

An hour later Robin watched as Luffy successfully sprouted eyes on his three extra hands. She was back to her usual body size and had progressed to learning the Gum Gum Pistol, Gatling, and Balloon, which she managed to do without much difficulty.

"I think that's enough for today, Captain-san." Luffy nodded and made the hands and eyes disappear.

"Now we eat again!" The captain then rushed towards the kitchen, two minutes before the dinner bell rang out.

Robin chuckled a little at his enthusiasm before her stomach let out a growl.

"With this body it's no wonder he's hungry all the time," Robin said to herself before going to the kitchen.

* * *

Nami and Usopp watched with mouths agape as Luffy only managed to finish two plates before declaring himself full. Robin, on the other hand, had finished fourteen. Of course they had visited her while she was training and knew what had befallen the two of them but actually seeing it was still a shocker.

Sanji gushed over Robin and Nami as usual, occasionally kicking at Zoro whenever the swordsman made a comment about Robin's appetite. Brook laughed and said he was gaining weight as well though he didn't have any fat to speak of while Franky gave Luffy a thumbs up for sprouting a hand out of the table. Chopper was just glad that the two seemed as healthy as usual.

Later that night, in her bed, Robin stared up at the ceiling.

Poneglyphs were truly amazing things, she thought to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

Luffy had decided on something when he woke up the next morning: it was time for another adventure.

"So what do you guys think?!"

His newest plan involved him and Robin returning to the strange Poneglyph that had mixed their powers up with Zoro accompanying them. Meanwhile Sanji, Nami, Chopper, and Usopp would go search the rest of the island for anything interesting.

Of course interesting to Luffy could be anything from a weird beetle to One Piece itself.

Brook and Franky would guard the ship.

"As long as we find some treasure and avoid trouble I'm fine with anything," Nami put in.

"I agree with whatever Nami-swan and Robin-chwan want to do," Sanji gushed.

"Ero-cook..." Zoro muttered, grunting his agreement with Luffy's plan.

Chopper and Franky simply nodded while Brook cackled.

"Yohohoho, I'll guard the panties with my life!"

Finally Luffy turned to Robin.

"Sound okay to you?"

"It sounds reasonable, Captain-san."

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

The trek back to the Poneglyph was uneventful, at least to Robin. Luffy oohed and awed at every oddly shaped tree, coming up with various songs about them. Finally they arrived, Zoro standing guard and nodding for the two of them to get back to normal if they could.

"Beware ye who seek the serious road for fun makes thine life much sweeter. A switch is given to those who touch this mark, respite afforded only with a laugh, signed Klaatu Barada Nikto."

"Klaatu Barada N-n...nectar...necktie...nickel?" Luffy asked, already confused about how to pronounce the author of their current misfortune.

"It's Nikto, Captain-san. It seems we were the victims of a practical joke."

"So how are you guys turning back to normal?" Zoro asked.

"We have to laugh," Robin answered.

"That's easy!" Luffy then proceeded to laugh his head off. When the former rubber-man noticed his archeologist wasn't following his lead, he frowned. "C'mon Robin, laugh!"

Robin tried, she really did, but all she could manage was a light chuckle.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Zoro commented.

Before either of his nakama could reply a high pitched scream came to their ears.

"Hey, that sounded like Usopp! We've got to get there fast!"

Robin nodded and bit her thumb, quickly becoming a large sphere of rubber which Luffy quickly jumped on.

"Zoro, give us a push." The swordsman nodded and punched with all of his might.

And although it wasn't the first time Robin had flown through the air it was certainly the most exciting. Bursting through any brush that hindered their flight, the pair of Devil Fruit users soon crashed back down near a copse. Usopp screamed yet again, this time joined by a feminine wail, the sound much closer than before.

* * *

Sanji had his hands full dealing with several ten foot tall hyena-wolf hybrids while Chopper was backing away with Usopp and Nami as the rest of the pack approached.

"We don't want to fight you guys!" Chopper yelled.

"Who said anything about fighting?" the closest animal said.

Chopper sighed in relief.

"Yeah, we just want to eat you." Conversation over, the creatures bared their fangs and dashed forward. But before Usopp could fire, Nami cast illusions, or Chopper transform a loud yell was heard and Luffy came rolling in on top of Robin.

Leaping off of Robin, who swiftly returned to normal, the two charged forwards. Robin took out the first three opponents with a well placed Gatling but a fourth managed to come at her from behind. Luckily Luffy blocked the thing's claw swipe with a summoned forest of hands and proceeded to squeeze the monster to death.

"Cook-san, please duck," Robin called out as she stretched out her leg and struck at Sanji's enemies.

"You called Robin-" but the love cook was sent flying off along with his opposition by the well placed strike.

A tower of arms rose from the ground and caught Sanji before he got too far, lowering him to solid ground. Luffy checked for any signs of injury but Sanji only had hearts in his eyes.

"Ah, the kick of love!"

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper all felt sweat sliding down the back of their heads at the sight of their cook. Chopper ran over to hug Robin and Luffy.

"You guys were so cool!"

The navigator and sniper, on the other hand, chose to fall to the ground in relief.

"It's over..." Usopp murmured.

"Yeah, hopefully we can go back to looking for treasure now," Nami put in.

A yellow and orange glow pooled around the two a moment later.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji cried out as he started to move towards the pair. But before he could reach them a light blinded his view and when it dissipated both were in the same spot, eyes blinking rapidly. "Nami, are you alright?"

Sanji was then punched hard on the head, the cook about to mumble something about fists of lovely fury when he noticed just who had hit him.

"Why didn't you ask how I was?!" Usopp roared, sounding much like the navigator when she was upset. Chopper approached more cautiously and addressed Nami.

"Nami, how do you feel?"

"Like I have I'm-going-back-to-the-ship-before-I-die-itis," Nami answered, her normally confident tone now far more timid.

It was hardly appropriate but Luffy started laughing, Robin joining in. A white glow sprang into being at that and when it passed both looked at each other.

"You feeling normal Robin?" In answer several hands appeared out of thin air.

"Quite, Captain-san, but now we have another issue on our hands."

A moment later Luffy was whacked on the head, the punch packing enough force to send him to the ground.

"This isn't funny!"

* * *

Hours later, as the sun was setting, Zoro scratched the back of his head on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"So let me get this straight...Nami and Usopp swapped personalities?" Robin nodded. "And you two are back to normal?" Luffy grinned and nodded. "Plus the glyph that swapped Nami and Usopp just vanished?"

"Not completely. There was a line that simply read find me," Robin answered in her usual tone.

"Perfect..." Zoro muttered as he looked over at Chopper, who was currently sitting before Nami, the navigator telling a rousing tale of the Beautiful and Angelic Navigator involving her 16,000 strong crew. Sanji was right beside the reindeer, eating up every word with hearts in his eyes.

"What happened next?"

"Well then I defeated the frog warriors and was presented with the lily pad to the city," Nami boasted. Chopper gasped while Sanji applauded.

Zoro was about to mock the cook, his third favorite thing to do, when he was grabbed by the ear. Sending a death glare at the sniper who was responsible, the glare was matched and surpassed before the marksman spoke.

"Your debt is coming due."

"Usopp you better let me go or-" but Usopp just tugged on his ear harder.

"And that threat caused your interest to triple."

Robin chuckled at the sight and turned to speak with her captain when she noticed he was gone.

"Nami, got any other cool stories?" Luffy asked, sitting right behind Chopper, eyes alight with mirth. Nami gave him a cocky smirk in reply.

"Of course I do!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Robin said aloud before going to listen in to the story.

This was a once in a lifetime event, after all.

* * *

Midnight had fallen as a stealthy figure made it's way past the knocked out form of Brook, the skeleton having gotten on the wrong end of Usopp's now fearful punch. Chuckling to itself, the enigma procured what it had been looking for.

"This story isn't over yet."

* * *

Chopper and Luffy's jaws dropped when they arrived at the breakfast table followed swiftly by Usopp's, Sanji's, Franky's, Brook's, and Zoro's. Even Robin couldn't keep her mouth shut.

A lone figure was the cause of all this disbelief.

"I'm a friend of Nami-chan's. Call me....SOGEQUEEN!"

"Another hero?!" Luffy and Chopper squealed, looking at each other and back at the blue caped hero and her orange mask.

"I'm going to look for that damn glyph," Zoro announced. "Cook, you had better come with me, there's no way you can-" but he was cut off by Sanji bowing and taking Sogequeen's hand.

"How can I serve you, fair one?"

"I'll join you Swordsman-san," Robin said, silently thanking whatever deity was out there that she had only gotten her powers switched.


End file.
